


Unforgotten Shadow

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Sometimes, Yuusuke can’t believe that he has friends.  Most times, in fact.  Even when two of them are right there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unforgotten Shadow

**Title:** Unforgotten Shadow  
**Characters:** Yuusuke, Fubuki, Ryou  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, A79, K rated; GX month #8, The Power of Friendship  
**Notes:** This takes place in pre-canon, before Yuusuke and Fubuki both vanish.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, Yuusuke can’t believe that he has friends. Most times, in fact. Even when two of them are right there.

* * *

Yuusuke wanted to keep on studying. He wasn’t sure if he needed to; he thought he understood the material well enough. But he wanted to regardless. There had been a few interesting texts that might be useful for his personal project… 

But studying wasn’t that easy when Fubuki laid his head down on Yuusuke’s lap, stared up at him with wide brown eyes, and declared, “I’m going to take a nap.” 

Yuusuke opened his mouth to protest. But the words didn’t come out in time – as if they could have – and Fubuki closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in a matter of moments. 

What had his life come to? People didn’t pay attention to him. They never had. Even his own parents – he refused to let that thought continue. He dragged his mind stubbornly back to the present, with Fubuki sound asleep on his lap and Ryou on the other side of the table, setting his book down and eyeing the situation there with a quirk of amusement to his lips. 

What he wanted to do was keep on reading. But Fubuki’s presence forestalled that. He sighed and looked at Ryou. 

“Why does he do this?” It wasn’t even the first time Fubuki decided on a random nap. More than once he dozed off in class, usually Satou-sensei’s. Granted, a lot of people dozed off in Satou-sensei’s class. Yuusuke used it as a chance to sneak in an hour’s worth of reading on subjects he couldn’t read elsewhere. 

Ryou shrugged. “I have no idea. He’s always been like that.” 

Truth to tell, Yuusuke knew that very well. He’d known Ryou and Fubuki ever since they’d crossed paths at the Duel Academia’s middle school, when they were thirteen. He would not forget the moment that Fubuki draped one arm over his shoulders and his other arm around Ryou’s and declared that the three of them were eternal friends. 

At the time, he’d presumed that either Fubuki had gotten hold of alcohol or some other substance he shouldn’t have had and that was the only reason he’d ever even noticed Yuusuke was there. It wasn’t a surprise for Fubuki to notice Ryou – everyone noticed him. Ryou glowed like the sun, brilliant and shining, even with his reserved nature. Sometimes he thought of Fubuki as the moon, glittering in beauty, not likely to blind someone the way that Ryou did, and with a hidden dark side. 

Yuusuke thought of himself as the shadow that Ryou cast. No one noticed him, even though his grades were slightly better than Ryou’s. Sometimes the teachers even forgot he sat there in class. 

_I wish I had my camera,_ Yuusuke mused. On those rare occasions when someone did notice him, he liked to take a picture of them, just to remind himself that not everyone considered him a forgotten shadow. Perhaps he’d be able to get one of all three of them later. 

It might not last, but he would treasure it as long as possible. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I really love their friendship and we should have seen so much more about it. Especially between Ryou and Yuusuke. We have Fubuki and Ryou as well as Fubuki and Yuusuke, but Ryou and Yuusuke? Sad.


End file.
